


An Unwavering Gaze

by ximon00



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Some Plot, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximon00/pseuds/ximon00
Summary: Hoseok and Young are both high school students and they have been crushing on each other for a while. When Hoseok approaches Yoongi asking him for help with homework, their feelings might accidentally leak. Will it be a good thing for the two boys? Or will it be a wrong move?





	An Unwavering Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Ya´ll I am incredibly sorry if this is bad, but feel free to leave any critiques you have in the comments :)
> 
> btw my twitter is @ hakjunnie in case anyone wants to follow me there. (please do i need more mutuals) thank you!!

Hoseok arrived just in time for his first class. He raced through the courtyard and up the stairs into the main building of his high school. He stood for a second on the entrance, panting. He looked around, taking in all of the familiar faces of the people he passed by every day. He was about to move on, but his stare stopped on a pair of cold, brown eyes. They were staring right back at him, intensely. Just then, the bell rang, and everyone hurried to their classes. Hoseok crossed the hall quickly, head lowered. He could feel Min Yoongi’s burning glance following his fast movements out of the crowded place. Hoseok walked faster and faster, until he was almost sprinting. He didn´t stop until he was sitting down on his desk, head resting between his arms. He closed his eyes and felt himself blush. Yoongi´s beautiful eyes always made his heart race and his head spin, invoking all sorts of feelings inside him, but he figured a long time ago that Yoongi would never stare at him with the same desire that filled Hoseok´s body. 

He remained with his forehead resting against the cold wood of his desk for a few minutes, but eventually rose. The room was now full and everyone had taken their places, meaning the class was about to start. Hoseok risked a quick glance behind him, only to stare right into Yoongi´s unwavering gaze for the second time that day. He turned back around, feeling his heart start to flutter once again. He willed for his pulse to slow down, the sound of his heartbeat so loud he was sure everyone could hear it. 

The remaining hour, he tried to concentrate on the words that left his professor´s mouth in vane, for he couldn´t stop thinking about the beautiful boy who possesed those piercing, cold brown eyes. He could still feel Yoongi´s eyes a few desks behind him. His stare was burning a hole in Hoseok´s back, turning his insides to ashes, and he knew exactly what kind of effect it had on him, for Yoongi didn´t stop, even when Hoseok rose and left the classroom in a hurry.

Hoseok spent the rest of the day distracted, paying no attention to any of his classes. Yoongi was the only thing in his mind, filling his every thought. He left school quickly, not wanting to bump into Min Yoongi again. He ran all the way back to his house, trying to stop thinking about that boy and his brown eyes. He barely even slept that night, for each time he closed his eyes, he stumbled with more and more thoughts of Yoongi.

The next morning, he arrived at school with new eye bags under his eyes. He went directly to his class, without looking back. He couldn´t spot Yoongi anywhere, but he was sure he was around, for Hoseok felt his eyes following him around. 

He managed to stay awake during his first class, but fell asleep through the whole hour that followed, missing what his math teacher said. He only woke up when she shaked his shoulder and handed him the test he had answered yesterday. He had failed badly, and his teacher made sure everyone on the class knew that. He fell back asleep, ignoring the sniggers and giggles everyone kept making. 

He wasn´t aware of the class ending, and he would have remained there, sleeping, if it wasn´t by someone tapping his shoulder repeatedly.

“Hey Hoseok-ah”

Hoseok rose his head, and stared right into Min Yoongi´s eyes. He turned away quickly, feeling a hue of red spread accross his cheeks. He was very close, enough for Hoseok to feel Yoongi´s breath tingle his skin.

“Hoseok-ah, sorry I woke you up”, Yoongi said, “but I was wondering if you were willing to help me out”.

Hoseok stared to the floor for a few seconds before answering. “Help you with what?”

“Well, I know you are good in science, and I´m failing, so I was thinking you could help me, and in return I could help you with math”.

He started explaining how he actually was good at math, and that he had only failed that test because of his burning eyes, but decided against it and agreed to meet Yoongi after school ended to study.

The rest of the classes passed in a hurry, and then, Hoseok was walking toward the classroom where they agreed to meet. He kept nervously tucking his hair behind his ear. He arrived at the of the classroom and stood there for a few seconds, before turning the handle and pushing the door open. Yoongi was already there, sitting down at a desk, reading a book. He put it down when he saw Hoseok enter and motioned for him to come forward. Hoseok dragged a chair over and sat on the other side of the desk. 

“We can review the math homework today, how about it?” Yoongi asked.

“Uh, sure” Hoseok answered, opening his textbook.

Yoongi spent a whole hour explaining all of the homework´s questions to Hoseok, but he got lost in Yoongi´s eyes. He saw a nice and caring person behind those cold walls, someone copletely different, and it made Hoseok´s lust increase. He didn´t realize how close he was to Yoongi, how he could feel every bit of his presence. Yoongi had stopped talking by now. He raised his eyes up to meet Hoseok´s. Both stares met and Hoseok thought for a moment that he saw the same kind of desire behind Yoongi´s cold exterior. Yoongi was so close now, their noses were brushing. It was only a matter of one of them moving closer, and their lips would also meet. Hoseok was starting to close the remaining gap, but Yoongi turned away quickly, staring at the floor. He got up and raced quickly out of the room, leaving Hoseok alone with his mind.

The next day, at school, Hoseok moved amoung the rest of the students, walking slowly toward his classroom. He sat down at the back and tried to ignore the pain he felt in his chest, threatening to consume him completely. As people kept entering, and the air became packed with voices, his pain grew. Yoongi entered the room last, looking around. He locked eyes with him, but Hoseok turned away. He felt Yoongi sit down in front of the class, never dropping his gaze. 

Once class was over, he rushed out of the room. He spent the rest of the day with his eyes looking at the floor, his lips twisted downward. When the final bell rang, indicating everyone could go home, Hoseok waited until no one else was left, and even then, he still sat in a desk in the corner, looking right at the floor. He stayed that way for about half an hour, before he heard the door bang open. Hoseok raised his eyes, meeting Yoongi´s cold ones. He was standing at the door, breathing heavily. His hair was tangled, and he had clearly not slept last night, judging from the eyebags he know also carried under his eyes.

He neared Hoseok in a few steps, and when he tried to stand up and get away, Yoongi held his arm firmly, with an unyielding strenght. He pulled Hoseok close and kissed him hard on the mouth, startling him. Hoseok broke the kiss, shoked, before starting it on again. Yoongi´s lips were soft, and they tasted like coffee, sweet and bitter at the same time. He wrapped his arms around Yoongi, and his feet moved until Hoseok’s back was against the desk he had been seating on. They continued the kiss, Yoongi´s tongue searching entrance into Hoseok´s mouth. Hoseok opened his mouth a little, allowing Yoongi to deepen the kiss even more. Yoongi´s hands slid until one was resting on Hoseok´s hair, and the other even further down, tugging at his shirt. Hoseok turned away, breaking the kiss.

“Someone…will…see”. He said between pants.

“Shhh…no one will.” Yoongi assured him, starting the kiss again.

Yoongi started unbuttoning Hoseok's shirt, never taking his eyes and lips off the other boy's. He then got rid of Hoseok's shirt and threw it to the floor. Hoseok was too shoked to react to what was happening, and he wasn't entirely sure whether he wanted it to stop or to continue. After a while of debating it, watching Yoongi kiss his neck and chest, he decided he wasn't going to opt out; he liked the sensation of Yoongi's soft lips against his skin. He closed his eyes and let go of everything, falling into Yoongi's body. For a while, Hoseok watched as Yoongi sucked various spots throughout his upper half, purple marks beginning to form where his lips had been. He kept kissing his body until his mouth reached his belt, and then looked up to Hoseok, their eyes meeting. Hoseok nodded lightly, and Yoongi unbuckled his trousers, lowering them until they reached his knees, making sure to grab Hoseok's butt along the way. He lowered his underwear, setting Hoseok's bulge free. Yoongi licked his lips in anticipation, staring at Hoseok's dick so close to him, leaking with precome. Hoseok braced himself, grabbing the desk so hard, his knuckles turned white. He lifted his head, panting, and stared at the white ceiling. Yoongi's hand wrapped around the base of Hoseok's dick, and as he leaned forward and took the tip in his mouth, a moan escaped Hoseok's mouth. Yoongi's lips seemed to turn into a smirk, and he took even more of Hoseok's dick into his mouth. He soon found a pace, going in and out in quick movements, which Hoseok seemed to like, given by the moans that he constantly made. Hoseok grabbed at Yoongi's hair, pulling it softly as he saw his head move fast. Yoongi looked up at Hoseok, who was trying to speak in between moans. 

"I'm...about...to...to cum, Yoongi-hy...uung"

Yoongi seemed to nod, and he let Hoseok's hot cum fill his throat. Hoseok's knees buckled, but Yoongi grabbed him around his thighs to keep him in place. Yoongi waited until he was finished, and then he swallowed every bit. He licked a bit of cum that was sitting in the corner of his mouth and rose until he was staring right into Hoseok's eyes. He then raised his hand, until it was almost in Hoseok's mouth. Yoongi asked for Hoseok to open his mouth and lick three of his fingers. Hoseok did so, keeping eye contact with Yoongi the whole time. After Yoongi felt the fingers were wet enough, he took them out of Hoseok's mouth and gestured for him to turn around. Hoseok turned around and bended over the desk, bracing himself for what was about to happen. Yoongi brought one finger near Hoseok's asshole, hovering over the entrance. 

"Are you ready, Hoseok-ah?"

Hoseok nodded slightly. A low moan escaped from his mouth as Yoongi drove the finger in. Hoseok's body trembled against the feeling of Yoongi's soft finger inside him.

"It...it hurts, hyung". He muttered

"Of course it does, but you'll get used to it eventually"

Yoongi kept sliding his finger in and out of Hoseok's entrance, keeping a steady rhythm. Hoseok's moans kept getting louder, so he bit his lip and put his head against his arm, still leaning across the desk. Yoongi added one more finger, increasing his pace as well. Hoseok's whole body had grown aware of the feeling that Yoongi's fingers were causing him. He kept at it for a while, until Hoseok practically begged for Yoongi to put the third finger in. Yoongi stuck it in, earning another moan from Hoseok. Once Yoongi felt like Hoseok was ready, he took his hand out and wiped it with his shirt. 

"Now comes the good part, Hoseok-ah" 

Hoseok rose, but still held on to the desk as Yoongi unbuckled his pants, revealing his growing erection. Hoseok felt Yoongi's hand as he placed it around his neck, and it made his whole body shiver. 

"Sensible, are we now?" Yoongi whispered seductively against Hoseok's ear

Yoongi placed his dick in front of Hoseok's entrance, and stuck it in little by little, until it was all inside of him. Both boys moaned as Yoongi slid it in and out slowly.

"H..harder...hyung" Hoseok muttered

Yoongi increased his pace, guiding his pther hand around Hoseok's waist, finding his dick. It reacted against Yoongi's touch, dropping a bit of fresh liquid to the floor. Yoongi bit his lip in concentration, sliding his hand up and down Hoseok's dick while keeping the rhythm as he stuck his own dick in and out of Hoseok's entrance. Both boys kept moaning, with the occasional curse leaving their mouths. Yoongi rested his forehead against Hoseok's back, closing his eyes. Hoseok's body grew tense, and he grew aware of a hot sensation coursing throughout his body. He tried telling Yoongi that he was about to come, but the words turned into moans, each louder than the last. Hoseok felt himself come into Yoongi's hand, as well as Yoongi come inside of him. After they both finished, Yoongi took his dick out of Hoseok's butt and he withdrew his hand from Hoseok's dick. He pulled his pants up and went searching for some tissues to clean the mess they made, leaving Hoseok panting, still leaning over the desk. Hoseok put his clothes back on and slid to the floor, trying to calm his breathing. Yoongi came back and wiped the floor clean, throwing the used tissues away. He sat by Hoseok's side, and both stayed silent for a while. Finally, Yoongi turned to look at Hoseok, searching for his eyes. 

"Hoseok-ah, are you feeling okay?"

Hoseok nodded, and continued staring at the floor, embarrassed of what had happened. Yoongi noticed, and put his hand on Hoseok's knee. Hoseok turned and stared at Yoongi's face, flushed. Yoongi moved close and kissed him on the lips, softly this time. 

"I love you, Hoseok-ah"

"I love you too, Yoongi-hyung"


End file.
